the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 December 2018
00:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-22 You don't get to use Foid 00:10-32 As foid aint mean female 00:10-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-37 UD says otherwise. 00:13-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-17 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:15-51 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:16-07 I saw a woman today 00:16-10 Dare I say femoid 00:16-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-00 Seems Chad is here 00:17-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-07 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 00:18-18 Did you know str8 women existed still? 00:18-27 No 00:18-44 If there were straight women, they would be attracted to an aryan gamer like me 00:19-37 Not all women are gey like this TG chick. 00:19-54 Hey Weegee1488! Hail! o/ 00:20-23 omg 00:21-43 No users by the name Weegie1488 exists 00:21-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:22-26 o/ 00:22-58 Good discussion in SC. 00:23-01 Welcome, Commander Qst. 00:23-24 I feel as if we should free that user. 00:23-32 Nope. 00:24-08 The screenshot proves all you need to C. 00:24-09 :) 00:24-32 Yeah, the screen-shots I'm currently meming the hell out of. 00:24-37 Thank you very much for showing this. 00:25-22 You're being a bit too overdefensive @South 00:26-15 And it will be this which will allow you to stay here, FLB. 00:27-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:27-53 Bacc, just had to do some arranging of the shelf and cleaning up after the cats 00:28-01 K 00:28-52 I hope to do technical work on rebuilding a totaled car 00:29-19 Ugh. 00:29-19 Currently have a throbbing headache. 00:29-23 Good 00:29-29 I presume you will become a mechanic, Savoy? 00:30-10 Y O S 00:30-16 I hope to, anyway. 00:30-45 Me maternal uncle Brad actually went to Stafford when he was in high school 00:30-52 Went to mill river, like I am now 00:30-58 And he did auto tech too 00:31-05 K 00:31-59 He got a trophy for being able to take apart and engine and put it back together the right way in the quickest time 00:32-18 And he did so well that the Ford company offered him to go down to California to work on cars 00:32-33 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1575399#2 Rejected 00:32-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-57 I think I shall do well 00:33-30 I like to think I'm pretty good at using me head along with me eyes and hands 00:35-04 Omg. 00:35-16 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1565319 LMAO. 00:35-33 I was just looking at that, lmfao. 00:36-36 He called Tupka "Spong". 00:38-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-23 Oh 00:39-31 He just needs to wait another week 00:40-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-22 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:40-24 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:41-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-50 yeh 00:42-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-13 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 00:46-17 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 00:46-18 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:48-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-46 just fucken end it already 00:50-00 No u 00:50-23 I got a hammer. So what or who should be ended and why? :P 00:50-39 I see Ember is still making her godly statements. 00:50-44 Found gold in CS65's server. 00:50-48 http://prntscr.com/lupoc5 00:51-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:51-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-00 TG. 00:52-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-43 Incredibly true 00:52-57 Just being an Ember. :P 00:53-19 rap is a black thing right.... 00:53-37 Lmfao, what even is that 00:53-55 I think the origin was. 00:53-58 That's Ember. :^) 00:53-58 She made even more godly statements after that. 00:54-02 Like how SJWs love Islam. 00:54-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:54-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:54-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-50 I'm getting tired of you SJWs, you all need to accept race m____ is bad along with race t____. 00:54-54 Lmao. 00:54-54 What channel is it in? 00:55-10 Main. 00:55-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:55-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:55-52 Don't SJWs know some Islamic countries have sharia law 00:56-17 Syde is so defensive there, lmfao. 00:56-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-43 Ugh, discord is lagging. 00:57-01 HansenToday at 6:53 PM 00:57-01 Yo I heard some Fruit was discussing racism here? 00:57-01 C.SydeToday at 6:55 PM 00:57-01 Yes. But not in an unacceptable way. 00:57-01 TheKorraFanaticToday at 6:55 PM 00:57-01 Just what was the above conversation? I failed to find the point of it all. 00:57-01 C.SydeToday at 6:55 PM 00:57-01 Not all conversations have points. 00:57-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-10 Welcome, Koagoatboy. 00:57-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:58-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-35 "Not all conversations have points. " 00:58-35 Saying random shit in a nutshell 00:58-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-13 Xcuse me I am meem 01:03-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-20 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-39 I went on an absolutely ridiculous editing spree yesterday lol 01:05-05 Nice. 01:05-26 I was so hyped (rofl) 01:05-32 Nice. 01:05-40 Cuckoo is going to be so jealous :p 01:05-55 So wassup brubs 01:06-02 ___ People can be racist tooo...... 01:06-02 Rap is a black thing right..... 01:06-15 I am not racist.... 01:07-46 XD 01:08-13 Ember: Can __ people be racist too? 01:08-13 CS65: Not sure. 01:08-58 Let me just change that. 01:09-01 Whitey, Fruits, Trannies, 'Spanics, all can be racis course 01:09-04 I was just being mild and modest. 01:10-27 Isn't Tr_____ considered "hatespeech" by Facebook 01:11-20 Mime's comment lol 01:11-22 http://prntscr.com/luptkn 01:12-04 Lol. 01:12-08 Trannies are sub____ as explained earlia 01:12-09 Lets look 01:12-31 Oh you said that above 01:12-32 :O 01:12-46 Oh you rejoined CCR? @Korra 01:12-47 Wtf. 01:12-52 What you said above Stlijku 01:12-58 I joined a chat and someone is acting like I'm an elusive beast or something. 01:13-02 "It's a beta tester" 01:13-04 Sure, Q. 01:13-06 Link now! 01:13-17 MCCW. 01:13-55 MinecraftPastaWriter 01:13-55 It's a beta tester. 01:14-04 7:12 01:14-04 MinecraftPastaWriter 01:14-04 Does anyone know why a beta tester is in here?. 01:14-12 Beta tester = user with 0 edits 01:14-17 7:13 01:14-17 MinecraftPastaWriter 01:14-17 Is it a bot or some sort of human. I don't get this shit. 01:14-22 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-34 Just link the fucken chat in my pM, cant find it 01:14-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:15-15 Hmph 01:15-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:16-23 TheRogue12 01:16-23 Beta tester = user with 0 edits 01:16-23 Incorrect. 01:16-31 that's what I'm pretty sure it means on MCCW 01:16-39 https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-council 01:16-42 I've seen users with 0 edits and it says "beta tester" often 01:16-48 You did not even know this about your own wiki, hmph. 01:16-57 ~ MinecraftPastaWriter has joined the chat ~ 01:16-59 The Council tag was changed to say "beta tester"! 01:17-09 Welcome, MinecraftPastaWriter. 01:17-10 Wait, really? 01:17-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:17-13 /me checks. 01:17-13 uh 01:17-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:17-17 Welll uhh 01:17-19 Locally or globally? 01:17-20 then why does Neptune have it 01:17-31 Locally clearly, Syde. 01:17-36 my friend Neptune literally has "Beta tester" and she isn't a councilor 01:17-37 I literally linked it above. 01:17-38 Was gonna say. 01:17-46 Full username, Rogue? 01:17-50 For a brief second I thought you meant globally. 01:17-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:17-55 And I was like what? Why? 01:17-59 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:18-00 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-10 SongOfNeptune 01:18-13 So this account. is literally repeating my words in a different words. In what means does this happen? 01:18-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:18-21 in a different wiki chat* 01:18-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:18-42 double PM from ena and tkf as expected 01:18-48 She doesn't have the tag. 01:18-53 Good, SF. 01:18-55 It only means we're in sync. 01:18-59 I saw her with it once 01:19-08 I assume Rogue and MinecraftPastaWriter will make their TDL rp debut? 01:19-24 say what now? 01:19-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-43 ikr @MPW 01:19-51 /me is confuzzled 01:19-52 TDL as in the role play on this wiki 01:19-55 ah 01:19-57 Well. 01:20-01 Is it even allowed? 01:20-16 Yes it's in discussions 01:20-28 Disscusions? 01:20-42 Oh no. OH NO NO NO. IT'S SPREADING LIKE THE APOCALYPSEEE!!! 01:20-48 Too much caps 01:20-56 wait. You have a cap rule? 01:21-19 Yes 01:21-27 uhh 01:21-29 Yes, 12 letters is the maximum, please do not exceed that. 01:21-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:21-39 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-43 hmmm. 01:21-44 Hey Syde can you make your bot log? 01:21-53 Done. 01:21-58 Thanks 01:22-07 Welcome, Cocopuff2018. 01:22-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:22-30 why tf am I lagging so bad 01:22-31 I wish they'd fix the script so that the button cannot disappear if you don't check your bot's tab within a certain timeframe. 01:22-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:22-50 ~ MinecraftPastaWriter has left the chat ~ 01:22-52 hey MPW 01:22-59 can you tell the others on MCCW I'm lagging out 01:23-04 oof 01:23-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:23-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-37 MCCW is so laggy 01:23-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:24-04 ikr 01:24-05 Good. 01:24-05 I thought it was just me. 01:24-24 WoF is way worse 01:25-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:25-17 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-00 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:28-01 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-44 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:32-52 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-24 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:33-24 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:34-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:34-40 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:35-10 . 01:35-44 Sad 01:36-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:36-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:37-26 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:37-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:38-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:38-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:38-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:38-26 Don't worry, bruhs. 01:38-29 TKF got it all handled. 01:38-37 Yep, 01:38-45 bTKF redpilled Popstar with his Prop. 01:38-58 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:39-00 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-06 No prop, 01:39-12 Simply a DM. 01:39-33 The users were welcoming, but you simply had the audacity to use Prop. 01:39-41 Disgraceful. Lets talk AR. 01:39-47 Keep FLB at all costs. 01:40-02 This has happened before too. 01:40-06 When I got PS792 to bean TLR. 01:41-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:42-06 Reply! 01:43-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:43-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:45-12 hmph 01:46-42 Random, 01:46-52 But I wonder how Candy would be as a moderator. (therp) 01:46-52 (Not here, but in general.) 01:47-10 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-23 idk 01:47-28 Well I'm heading out 01:47-29 \o 01:47-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-39 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:47-39 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:47-43 o/ 01:47-47 Welcome, TR12. 01:47-48 Just like CCM, 01:48-05 Melanie's attitude and personality seem to have changed for the better :P 01:48-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:48-18 Who is Melanie! 01:48-24 And yeah, CCM did a total 180. 01:48-31 XxMariahMelaniexX 01:48-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-37 Used to be NotKnownNoShowNoFace 01:48-44 Oh yeah. 01:49-17 FBI OPEN UP 01:49-53 \o 01:49-53 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:51-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:52-29 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:52-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:56-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:57-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:57-23 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:57-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:57-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-45 Word of today is What The FUCK korra 01:57-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 01:57-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:58-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-12 True God modding on MCCW 01:58-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:58-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-45 MMCW is godly 01:59-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:00-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-56 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 02:02-27 Missy! o/ 02:02-35 C.Syde!! 02:02-39 Hey, CanCan. ^^ 02:02-42 XD 02:02-47 Korra ^^ 02:03-38 hi candy o/ 02:04-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Disruption only.") ~ 02:04-30 Akumi darling- 02:05-50 CCM darling- 02:05-52 CanCan darling~ 02:06-05 Disgraceful. WTF is this crossharem 02:06-16 Korra darling sweetie!! 02:07-22 CanCan darling sweetie~ 02:07-25 How are my friends? 02:07-31 Fine. 02:07-34 (yes) 02:07-53 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 02:07-53 Great Syde!! 02:07-54 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 02:09-25 And how is everyone else.. 02:09-29 ? 02:13-21 We could have used your prop now, TKF. 02:13-24 Hmph. 02:13-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:14-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-42 Bye everyone!! 02:15-48 Bye. ^^ 02:15-53 \o 02:15-54 ^^ 02:16-01 Akumi sweetie!! 02:16-06 Misses you alot 02:16-12 Missed* 02:16-45 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 02:16-56 Hewwo 02:18-32 Popstar is needed. 02:18-32 And that ain't gonna fucken change. 02:19-19 Popstar isn't needed. Purple, rogue, and I are enough care. 02:19-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-37 Let it be known I had a god PM with CanCan. 02:20-44 Her PMs are getting better and better by the day. 02:21-17 Hmph. 02:23-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-19 PMs with CanCan huh? 02:24-23 I had one of those the other day 02:24-27 Popstar is needed. 02:24-28 It was awful I tell you 02:24-50 Eh? 02:24-50 Tell us about the PM. 02:24-52 I was talking about a very dark subject whilst she exploded laughing the whole way through 02:25-22 and by "very dark subject" I mean like a subject that is so horrible I don't even want to say what it is 02:25-30 I just do not get it, Rogue. 02:25-30 How were all those people on MCCW even promoted? 02:25-34 (btw it isn't suicide) 02:25-36 oh 02:25-50 Like, none of them (you're a pretty good mod tho) are even fit to be mod in the first place. 02:25-55 I was first promoted for getting lots of edits as a reward. I was then promoted later for helping out majorly. 02:26-07 (Also ty :p) 02:26-19 Why tf were you even discussing such a topic with her? 02:26-23 Like, she's so innocent, lol. 02:26-25 idk 02:26-41 but lemme tell ya this, it was pretty awful 02:26-44 She was probably like "LMAO!! You are cracking me up, Rogue! (rofl)" 02:26-52 she was like "LMFAO" 02:27-08 Good. 02:27-09 mmmm, it's a bit like laughing at someone for having cancer 02:27-14 *it was 02:27-14 It is time to fuck out of MCCW. 02:27-19 Sad. :( 02:27-36 U with me brubs 02:27-45 Tell me the topic in PM, Rogue! 02:28-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:28-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-56 Night tdl \o 02:29-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:29-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-37 okay this is getting dead so I'm off 02:30-41 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:31-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:35-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:39-21 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:39-29 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:39-32 And when he was needed mos TKF vanished 02:39-39 Now, its just cs, sf, tkf. 02:39-43 On a thurz 02:40-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:43-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:44-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:47-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:47-58 Seems SF did a big baddie word there. 02:48-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:58-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:59-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:06-12 South is starting to doorspam. :/ 03:06-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:06-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:06-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:07-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:09-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:09-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:10-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:10-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:15-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:17-20 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:17-41 Oh noes! :( 03:20-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:20-18 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:21-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-43 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:21-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:22-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:22-57 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-02 Welp. 03:23-24 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:23-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:24-47 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:25-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:25-28 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:25-32 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:26-02 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:26-03 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:26-33 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:27-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:27-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-56 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:28-04 Same with you, Bobby. 03:28-26 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:28-27 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:31-53 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-01 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:32-03 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-33 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:32-34 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-35 I can't even see that I said "I am lagging so hard" even with all of these refreshes 03:33-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:33-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:34-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:34-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:35-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:35-51 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:35-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-21 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:36-23 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:36-53 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:37-26 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:38-24 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:40-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:40-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:43-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:45-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:45-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:45-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:46-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:47-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:48-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:52-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:00-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:02-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:02-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:04-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:04-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:10-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:22-22 Hey Mess! o/ 04:24-32 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:24-33 Hi 04:25-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:40-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:43-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:44-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:51-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:52-05 Korra? 04:52-12 Hm? 04:52-50 PM me 04:55-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:03-55 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:05-06 In the same 'ouse and you go 'n PM 'im on a chat 05:07-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:07-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-45 'mph 05:15-24 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:15-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:16-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:21-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:22-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:24-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:24-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:28-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:28-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:31-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:31-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:35-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:35-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:36-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:36-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 10:17-15 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:17-21 hi syde 10:17-28 sup 10:18-18 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:19-20 The sun (if it wasn't shining on the other side of the planet) 10:20-42 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 10:20-58 so not the sun 10:26-24 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:26-53 o/ 10:26-55 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:26-55 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:26-56 lol 10:27-04 oh hi Jam 10:27-15 Can I eat you? 10:28-30 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:28-36 . 10:28-51 uhh 10:28-52 wat 10:30-22 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:30-32 jk 10:30-37 nvm 10:30-51 jk and nvm 10:30-52 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:30-53 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:30-57 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:31-07 damn lag 10:31-27 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:31-29 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:31-35 1 10:31-36 2 10:31-40 3 10:31-42 4 10:31-44 5 10:31-45 6 10:31-47 7 10:31-48 8 10:31-50 careful not to spam 10:31-57 Sorry 10:32-03 i was 10:32-05 testing 10:32-07 its ok 10:32-27 anyways,whatcha doing? 10:33-12 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:33-29 work 10:42-42 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 10:43-22 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 10:52-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 10:52-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 10:54-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 10:54-51 Welcome, CS65 10:55-53 ono its her :P 10:56-55 /me harasses Jamesb1 10:57-27 san 10:57-29 sad 11:01-04 Oh hey! o/ 11:01-21 Oh frick. I missed Spiderman Wolf's message. 11:04-09 ok 11:13-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 11:15-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 11:15-21 I see it's still the same users 11:24-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 11:49-41 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 11:55-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 11:55-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:47-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:47-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:47-37 hey everyone on 14:48-37 hi 14:48-50 what spong of esb land 14:49-09 welcome q of mafia land 14:49-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:49-11 what korra of lesbien land 14:49-16 Wtf. 14:49-16 o/ 14:49-23 welcome q of gta land 14:49-34 welcome q 14:49-42 welcome spongey of wtf land 14:50-02 stop it dudes banned me for infinten for no reaspn 14:50-29 who 14:50-32 Wtf when u mean current.ly does that mean it will change and also it's still unfair i only used 1 word fuck in caps wich is allowed i didn't break any guidelines I will be getting staff involved 14:50-32 14:50-37 I wanna ban u infintie on Mhr would love to do that I could ban u for fuck in caps on Mhr and u said next time would be a 3. Month ban 14:50-58 Should have been a 3 month ban, sadly 14:51-07 Nope. 14:51-19 3 months would have taught him nothing. 14:51-33 ok 14:53-05 Hi there on tdl chat haven't broken any rules all I said was the word of today is what the FU[[]]CK korra that is not disruptions as if u look at other users for disruption there ban are not infintie wich is not fair I do not like how u are doing things and u might have no choice but to report the wiki staff to the fandom staff and also make blogs on other wikis saying the issue of that wiki 14:53-06 Also, 14:53-16 Wiki Activity on CC currently contains innerpropet images 14:53-25 Rip. 14:53-26 yay! 14:53-40 Better not be that same shit from the other day. 14:53-52 That last one traumatized me 14:53-59 Probably is 14:54-16 Uh. 14:55-04 And Mime is the only online VSTF. 14:55-32 Did you see Syde got beaned on CC last night? 14:55-39 Yep. 14:55-43 Not as bad as the last one 14:55-46 but omg 14:55-46 And he pinged all of Crew over it. 14:55-48 Disgustin' 14:56-39 Hmph. 14:56-39 I did what was needed. 14:56-49 Mime got it. 14:57-26 Yep 14:57-27 Mime is a lazy one, sadly 14:58-58 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 14:59-00 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 14:59-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:00-20 He didn't clean them up cross-wiki though. 15:01-59 omg can my sister stop snoring 15:04-44 https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/398/111/d5a 15:04-58 I see you were on facebook 15:05-00 omg 15:05-05 you have a sister? 15:05-10 yes 15:05-48 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/509230764270026752/523153593742655489/unknown.png 15:06-17 TKF is a fake person 15:06-34 omg i know someone who is an asian woman and has 2 dads 15:06-40 and she is a lesbien 15:06-42 jeez we're talking about that one again -.- 15:06-55 Huh? 15:07-36 The Peppa Pig theme song is iconic 15:08-08 They PMed me about 15 minutes ago @Korra 15:08-43 Wtf. 15:08-51 9:08 15:08-51 Mendes2 15:08-51 i'm doing homework 15:09-48 so what tkf 15:11-54 Okay. 15:12-02 That adds nothing, TKF 15:12-22 hey dude 15:12-22 hey bruh 15:12-22 dude winkpdia is asking for money 15:14-18 Hmph. 15:14-25 Just realized today was Friday. 15:14-25 Thought it was Saturday. 15:14-31 http://prntscr.com/luz14h 15:14-33 lol 15:14-56 Sure, q from mafia land. 15:15-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:16-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:17-08 what tkf of lesbien land 15:17-15 Who started this! 15:17-25 KGB. 15:17-27 koagoatboy 15:17-28 "What messanger of movie land" 15:17-42 Oh 15:17-52 ok, q of mafia land 15:19-03 so, spongey seems to do a lot of things KGB does 15:19-13 Sadly, we all do. 15:19-20 Sure. 15:19-23 yeh 15:19-55 but she seems to do this the most 15:19-58 koa is a unique person 15:21-09 I did this on another chat and got ignored. 15:21-12 9:18 15:21-12 Hidashi Koujihara 15:21-12 * Hidashi Koujihara dashes forward, the place he just stood a mere crater 15:21-12 9:18 15:21-12 TheKorraFanatic 15:21-12 what hidashi of school land 15:21-12 9:18 15:21-12 Hidashi Koujihara 15:21-12 missed 15:21-12 maybe next time games 15:22-07 yknow when you google something but accidentally type and send wat u were gonna google into a separate chat 15:22-13 bd colur 15:22-14 no 15:22-16 *colour 15:22-22 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:22-28 this never happened to me 15:22-55 what james of south park land 15:22-58 TKF, it's "color" 15:23-09 James said that :P 15:23-28 what fanaticbot of bot land 15:23-32 fucken unban me 15:24-22 Remember when I removed CMF from #wikiwork and then he spoke in the channel hours later? 15:24-24 Epic fail. 15:24-37 this was not remembered by me 15:24-40 i fell hungr 15:24-49 Simply look in the channel JB1. 15:24-58 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 15:25-00 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:25-01 ah 15:26-19 So why was he removed? 15:26-27 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 15:26-34 http://prntscr.com/luz7j0 15:27-04 i seee 15:27-07 memes? 15:27-12 Why am I removed, TKF 15:27-19 You were never added. 15:27-31 ok 15:27-59 why do people say whats up 15:27-59 why not what's down 15:30-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:31-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:32-01 someone please explain 15:32-42 what james of tdl land 15:33-01 why is it 15:33-09 in this world of ours 15:33-20 people use the phrase "What's up" 15:33-26 but never use the phrase 15:33-34 "What's down"? 15:33-40 https://www.google.com 15:33-47 this 15:33-50 is not 15:33-52 an answer 15:33-56 to the question 15:33-59 i have asked 15:34-13 im gonna get done for typing this way 15:34-14 arent i 15:34-17 mr fanatic 15:34-21 Simply ask Google. 15:36-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:36-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:36-45 http://bit.ly/2El8k9h 15:37-27 hell yeh 15:38-18 what would u say is an annoyingly overused joke 15:38-58 Spongey. 15:39-06 ohhhhh 15:40-07 I would sa 15:40-10 *say 15:40-13 what's up 15:40-17 the sky 15:40-32 AHAHA so funny, oh god im in stitches 15:40-57 Sure. 15:42-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:42-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:42-52 i have created something 15:43-02 something fascinating 15:43-12 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647651177 15:43-50 I see my Spongey comment was called out. 15:46-01 omg stop 15:46-06 Why me, TKF? 15:46-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:46-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:46-10 Why BULLY me?! 15:46-12 why not 15:47-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:47-17 TKF acts as if he is so innocent in front of people 15:47-22 But it is fake, sadly 15:47-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:47-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:49-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:50-27 \o 15:50-44 \o 15:51-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:52-41 o/ 15:52-58 i fell hungry 15:54-01 Add me to #wikiwork, TKF 15:55-14 Okay. 15:56-03 Please be aware that it's a serious channel with an on-topic rule enforced. 15:56-03 You could get removed if you're not following that. 15:56-15 ok 16:00-27 I feel bad, sadly 16:00-36 I'm wastin' this weekend on the internet 16:01-01 Why do you feel bad over that? 16:01-25 Gives you a bad taste in your mouth, TKF 16:04-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:04-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:05-53 oh em gee 16:05-57 Spong is spamming my pm 16:07-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:07-10 https://prnt.sc/luzszr 16:07-19 omg 16:07-42 Incorrect. 16:08-05 why make accounts of me 16:08-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:08-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-28 I will end sexism, homophobia, 16:10-28 and transphobia 16:10-28 just you wait 16:10-28 I will save this earth 16:13-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:13-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:14-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:14-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:18-39 jeez 16:18-52 that all sounds like an overinflated ego to me 16:20-07 :) 16:20-23 . . . 16:20-29 why are you smiling 16:20-34 that's isn't right 16:20-40 ;D 16:20-43 :D 16:20-44 you're freaking me out 16:20-52 u never met spongey before? 16:20-57 :) 16:21-45 no i have 16:22-17 dont be fucken mad and hidashi and james are babbies 16:22-22 . . . 16:22-29 ardgen venditos 16:22-34 Huh 16:22-39 spanish 16:22-44 means son of a bitch 16:23-04 It means "they crack", sadly 16:23-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:23-55 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 16:23-57 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 16:24-31 CMF ain't eva comin' back 16:26-33 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:27-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:27-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:27-30 hey missy! 16:28-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:28-45 I am good, you? 16:29-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:29-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:30-01 I am good too :) 16:30-24 glad to hear that. 16:32-25 Discord. 16:33-20 Yeah, darling~ 16:34-33 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:35-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:37-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:40-06 Yeah, darling~ 16:40-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:40-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:47-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:47-18 Welcome, Q darling~ 16:47-34 o/ 16:47-34 Welcome, Q darling~ 16:47-45 And of course, Vega leaves right before I can PM him. 16:48-58 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contribs/Revival_Tulane 16:48-58 I figure this is Z******. 16:49-00 Vandalized both Dev and PUBG. 16:49-11 Yep 16:49-16 PUBG seems overrated, YIS 16:49-37 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 16:49-37 16:49-41 Hmph. 16:49-46 Raylan didn't globally block 16:49-55 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:49-59 Guess I could ask Icier to handle it. 16:50-02 Ikr. 16:50-46 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:51-23 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:51-47 HMPH!! 16:52-23 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:52-24 -_("))_/- 16:52-31 This is my lenny face, sadly 16:52-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:57-06 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Community_Feeds 16:57-08 :) 16:57-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:59-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:59-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:59-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:00-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:00-27 Reply! 17:00-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:00-35 fucken 17:00-45 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:01-08 o/ 17:01-13 o/ 17:01-16 So how long ago did I rejoin? 17:01-31 10:47. 17:02-54 Didn't I leave about ten minutes ago? 17:03-07 Before you linked the community feed 17:03-08 You left for like a minute. 17:03-25 Yeah because I closed my computer 17:03-30 And then chat was blank 17:03-48 Good. 17:04-06 https://psychopass.wikia.com/ Hmph. 17:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:06-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:06-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:07-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:08-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:13-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:14-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:14-17 hey (Robin) 17:14-26 Hey. (Riko) 17:14-39 sad 17:14-59 And what is sad? 17:15-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:15-39 your welcome greeting emote 17:16-12 You did this, FL99. 17:16-12 You did it. 17:17-10 at least my welcome greeting isn't weeb 17:17-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:18-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:18-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:19-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:20-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:20-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:20-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:20-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:21-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:22-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:23-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:23-08 It's the best day eveR 17:23-12 why 17:23-36 Just referencin' an image 17:26-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:29-39 failed passed 17:32-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:39-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:39-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:39-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:40-03 what tdl of chat land 17:40-06 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 17:40-14 Hey. (riko) 17:40-29 I forgot to come back here, YIS. 17:42-32 u there 17:43-54 no u 17:45-06 what Korra of SNSD land 17:46-06 * falocn 17:46-48 *Jorra 17:47-31 what dude 17:51-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:51-30 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 17:51-38 what korra of lesbien land 17:51-49 I don't get it. 17:51-55 How am I "of lesbien land"? 17:52-24 Dosen't matter, it's just funney :) 17:52-47 but is it? 19:01-49 Tell me, TKF, 19:01-58 Why are they called sockpuppets? 19:02-01 Because they are puppets made out of socks? 19:02-35 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:03-48 Let's not discuss them on main. :) 19:04-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:06-35 why do you act like that today, TKF 19:06-50 Act like what? 19:08-06 Like something 19:08-42 19:08-42 It's so cool, TKF 19:08-42 19:08-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:08-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:08-45 19:08-45 Bienvenue, OW 19:08-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:08-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:08-56 i keep finding things to complain about in the RP 19:09-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:09-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:09-52 Didn't even see OW head in. 19:09-52 Tell me, 19:09-52 What did you find? 19:10-27 so the gang gets invited to alchem corp by gabe 19:10-44 a ninjago snake falls off the building and tries to murder them 19:10-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:11-10 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 19:11-10 then chase finds a treasure chest after breaking into AC 19:11-16 and gabe says nothing 19:11-19 doesn't even react 19:11-23 omg murder is not appropret 19:11-27 soory 19:11-43 no it is approprert for this chat 19:11-51 but not appropret for me 19:11-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:11-53 sad 19:12-53 i cant begin to imagine how i'm supposed to fix this since most of the subsequent episodes require gabe send their army after the gang 19:13-48 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:13-49 Hm. 19:13-54 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 19:14-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:14-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:15-12 I'm not really sure either. 19:15-12 But I am certain we can replace the snake and the treasure box with other thing. 19:15-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:20-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:31-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:31-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:37-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:37-46 I am being fought over. 19:52-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:52-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:54-04 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 19:54-35 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 19:54-36 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 19:57-12 Good, MoH 20:04-04 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:07-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:08-53 TKF, pm 20:08-55 omg 20:10-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:10-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:11-50 I will be back in CCC at 6 days hahaha 20:12-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:12-27 yeh 20:14-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:15-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:23-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:24-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:25-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:25-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:27-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:27-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:27-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:28-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:30-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:30-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:31-24 AbilitiesEdit 20:31-24 Jordan is good at playing basketball and lifting heavy weights. 20:31-24 Racist ^ 20:31-41 I assume Jordan is black ? 20:31-53 Yes! 20:32-15 >:v 20:32-26 He is also 16, 215 pounds and 6'1! 20:32-39 ok 20:32-45 Damn racism 20:32-45 Not all black people are tall basketball players 20:33-15 And not all lesbiens or gays are boyish or girly :) 20:33-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:33-55 What if the lesbians and gays came together and became straight for each other 20:34-10 Welcome, TKF 20:39-32 TGE 20:52-09 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:52-10 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:52-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:53-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:53-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:53-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:53-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:58-36 Dogs is very beautiful (/ / / / / / /) / catching and hurting someone with your hand (/ ) or looking down (^ ^) and has something very beautiful Happy, but they are scared to work. 20:59-29 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 20:59-33 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-03 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 21:00-04 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:02-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:02-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:03-05 hewwo 21:03-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:04-11 TG. ^^ 21:05-38 TKF. ^^ 21:09-31 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:10-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:14-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:16-15 No one gonna comment on that masterpiece comment ? 21:16-45 Not really. 21:22-35 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 21:22-36 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 21:24-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:25-31 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 21:29-15 omg discord crashedd 21:29-19 Did it crash for anyone else? 21:29-24 Not me omg 21:34-48 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:34-53 Hey. 21:35-03 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:39-41 Last weekend before three days of exmas and then winter break. 21:39-46 *Exams 21:40-17 I don't get off until the 24th. 21:41-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:41-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:42-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:42-48 Good. 21:45-01 That sounded sadistic, tbh. 21:46-47 What did? 21:47-42 Tell ME 21:48-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:48-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:50-24 chase is probs just doing his usual meming 21:50-37 chase is probs gay 21:52-41 What, brub? 21:53-02 who u calling brub little gay guy 21:53-10 u the little gay guy 21:54-11 Sure, I am. 21:56-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:56-14 Why must you insits on this? 21:56-19 Hey Loud! 21:56-30 omg did korra just come out 21:56-37 He did. 21:56-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:56-44 Incorrect. 21:56-46 This was obvious sarcasm. 21:56-54 Nope. 21:56-58 :) 21:57-26 Akumi, I suggest we call you TD. 21:57-29 True Deity. 21:57-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:57-48 AS there is not a gender or orientation related thing to go with it. 21:58-18 Gender exists. 21:58-22 I am aware. 21:58-24 However 21:58-24 I am assuming "Please don't call people gods or goddesses. It's offensive to people because there's a gender involved." is following up next, Chase? 21:58-25 And TG's gender is female. 21:58-25 So she is True Goddess. 21:58-28 Little SJW. 21:58-32 Must we call TG an abbreviation for transgender? 21:58-40 No, lmfao. 21:58-42 Move tf on from transgender! 21:58-51 Why are you obsessed with this shit! 21:58-56 Yeah, let's just call her TG. 21:59-05 Also stands for Terrific Girl. 21:59-25 And Taco Girl. 21:59-34 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:59-41 Hey Endy! 21:59-54 Hey! 22:00-07 https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=fH70K6m Do me's test :3 22:00-13 I put in EXTRA hard questions for you guys ;) 22:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-16 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:00-18 KK' 22:00-30 korra 22:00-35 omg korra 22:00-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:01-00 Hey Mess. 22:01-03 i started the next trend omg 22:01-04 What anme do I enter, Ender? 22:01-07 *Name 22:01-09 https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=RCCgl4q 22:01-12 Many name. 22:01-12 Aloha. 22:01-25 omg let's take it 22:01-35 omg Korra I'm fucken mad 22:01-44 y did u ban me for indinjte 22:01-48 omg no endybb. 22:01-48 infinite* 22:01-57 all i did was say fuck in caps 22:02-26 ~ Little Miss Bunny has joined the chat ~ 22:02-31 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:02-35 hola 22:02-35 omg i got a 3/10. 22:02-43 Welcome, Little Miss Bunny. 22:02-52 Hai honeybunny lol 22:03-01 lol 22:03-13 Omg 22:03-18 Lmao Korra 22:03-20 OMG 22:03-34 OMG 22:04-10 OMG 22:04-16 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:04-17 OMG 22:04-17 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:04-28 OMG 22:04-51 Akumi, how much did you get? 22:05-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:05-23 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:05-28 so endy would not want to hang out with me OMG 22:05-32 I just realized something look at Bunny's name then mine then Enders we look like a color wheel lol 22:05-42 bruh 22:05-51 Lmao. 22:05-52 True. 22:06-07 :C 22:06-09 @korra I h8 u 22:06-13 i will take my love elsewhere then 22:06-13 >:C 22:06-18 No, wait! 22:06-58 how did u get 10/10 on mine omg 22:07-12 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:07-32 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:07-44 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:07-55 Yeh omg. 22:07-58 ~ Little Miss Bunny has left the chat ~ 22:08-09 You didn't want to hand out with me either :C 22:08-11 hang* 22:08-25 i do omg 22:08-31 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:08-33 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:08-35 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:08-37 ~ Little Miss Bunny has joined the chat ~ 22:08-37 ~ Little Miss Bunny has joined the chat ~ 22:08-41 omg 22:08-44 layed 22:09-09 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:09-09 ~ Little Miss Bunny has left the chat ~ 22:09-11 ~ Little Miss Bunny has joined the chat ~ 22:09-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:09-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:09-22 https://community.wikia.com/?diff=2667378 22:09-34 >Adds JS into his global.css. 22:09-34 >Then copies all of my CSS into this. 22:09-46 Nice. 22:09-58 He doesn't understand shit. 22:10-08 .-. 22:10-16 i got a a 10 on moms 22:10-19 He reminds me of Rogue. 22:10-27 Desperate on codes. 22:10-42 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:12-56 Maltron or 12? 22:13-06 12. 22:13-14 Only one is relevant, CMF. 22:13-22 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:13-24 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:13-42 Meep. 22:13-47 meep 22:13-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:14-14 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:14-14 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:15-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:15-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:15-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:16-04 It won't let me reply to an email from Staff, omg. 22:16-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:16-29 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:16-31 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:16-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:16-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-28 omg 22:17-37 omg 22:18-07 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:18-08 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:18-33 Omg 22:19-02 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:19-03 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:20-01 omg 22:20-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:20-58 omg 22:21-24 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:21-25 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:24-28 Okay, better quiz. 22:24-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:24-30 https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=o4jlHfa 22:24-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:26-18 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:26-43 brubs 22:28-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:29-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:29-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:30-05 what is it silly bruh 22:30-18 Hmph! 22:31-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:31-29 huh 22:32-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:33-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:34-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:34-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:36-30 .-. 22:38-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:38-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:38-14 ~ Little Miss Bunny has left the chat ~ 22:40-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:41-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:41-21 ok 22:41-25 Seems my internet is SO slow 22:41-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:41-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:43-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:43-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:44-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:44-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:46-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:46-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:47-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:47-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:48-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:48-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:49-42 hey anyone on 22:50-12 Nope. 22:51-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:51-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:51-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:51-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:54-49 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:54-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:55-38 e 22:59-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:59-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:59-32 TheKorraFanatic 22:59-32 Please mind the caps and the stretch, Jackson Storm fan 2017. 22:59-32 4:59 22:59-32 Jackson Storm fan 2017 22:59-32 Nope! SpongeBob NoPants 22:59-35 Lmfao. 23:00-26 My internet will not let me have more than 2 tabs on 23:02-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:02-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:02-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:05-31 ;( 23:08-41 Hello, would anyone be interested in helping a clean-up project on a wiki? 23:10-09 Yeh dude 23:10-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:10-22 what do i need to do omg 23:10-56 omg look in the ESB server. 23:11-02 omg Chase, Spongey, and Syde should join. 23:11-07 ok 23:11-19 But sometimes you gotta know, that sometimes life will give ya a horse to knock down. But you know what they say, you get right back up, and EAT that horse. 23:11-20 omg why 23:12-40 And make the TGC 23:13-06 True Goddess Club? 23:13-22 True god choice 23:13-47 Someone must save me from this pain 23:13-49 omg tkf 23:14-13 Break your heart, and give those broken particles to mine so that mine could be fixed 23:14-22 because i NEED food 23:15-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:17-47 Hearts aren't a viab;le source of food. 23:34-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:40-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:40-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:40-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:40-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:41-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:41-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:48-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:49-20 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 23:51-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs